Enter the House of Entity
by Topher3.0
Summary: In the year 2019, Alpha travels back to the LA Dollhouse. A sequel, mini-series to my past project, Lost in the House of Lies.
1. Evolved

**_This is a sequel to my other fic, Lost in the House of Lies. You should probably go back, and read that, before reading this one; But that is just my own opinion. This project will be a mini-series; This is the first chapter, and I hope to write at least two more parts to this story. Please, enjoy! :)_**

**

* * *

**

The rope slowly made its way out of the ceiling's gap. It dangled inches away from the wooden flooring. At the rope's head, a man took hold of it, grasping it with all of his might, and readied himself. He swung his legs through the hole, and took a deep breath. A moment later, he put all of his faith in that one rope, and began his journey, down into the LA Dollhouse.

Alpha took his time, sliding his fists down the cable, one by one. He wore a dirtied , faded jacket, that had a green tint. His tunic was able to cover the black, tank top he also sported. Alpha's pants appeared to match its fellow clothing, as did his shoes.

He landed with a slight grunt, his abdomen injury causing some discomfort. Alpha hunched over, lowering his right hand, and picked up the red, glow stick he had dropped. This was his only source of light, and he needed it to stay close.

Alpha held the light out in front of him, trying to get a better look at the place. From what he could see, this section of the Dollhouse was spotless; Looking like it had been deserted for, God knows how long. Taking a step forward, Alpha clutched his left ribcage. He had had to fight his way through a crowd of Butchers just a few minutes ago.

He ventured through the darkness, following the single, red glow he carried. Alpha came to stop, his ears picking up a sound. He wiggled his right foot gently, hearing the sound again. His leg arose, and Alpha pointed his light in the sound's direction. Resting on the floor, there was a crunched shard of glass.

Alpha knelt down, holding in a pain filled moan. His fingertips brushed against the bits of glass, examining each one. His eyelids winced, as one piece decided to break his skin. He brought the small cut closer to his eyes, getting a better look. Alpha shrugged it off, and wiped the blood onto his already stained pants.

He made his way to the staircase, which led up to the Imprinting Room, and Topher's old office. Alpha took his time, looking over the familiar, underground place. Just as he was about to enter the office, Alpha made a shard turn, changing his course. He walked to the edge of the balcony, and used the metal railing to guide him to his destination.

The glow stick's shining light was beginning to fade, as it had been used for a great amount of time before this situation. Alpha paused in his tracks, and hit the glow stick with some force, trying to make it last as long as it could.

Alpha began to hurry; He knew he would need the light's aid within moments. He took his hand from the railing, and walked towards the wall he had been searching for. The red light reflected off of the metal, control box, that hung before Alpha. He raised the light up to the many switches, trying to remember the correct one to trigger.

His eyes shut, recalling the memories needed. Alpha saw himself in the past, rewiring this same control box. Just as the scarlet light diminished itself, Alpha pulled the accurate knob. For a single moment, he was left in complete darkness. Alone. But this didn't last for long. The Dollhouse began to breath with light. Alpha squinted his eyes, trying to get used to the brightness.

He could not help but smile at the enlightened area. Alpha could recall every second he had spent in this 'House; Some not so thrilling. He lowered the useless glow stick, and dropped it into his jacket's sagging pocket.

Alpha took his spot at the railing once again. He looked out, taking in all of the scenery. The floors still shined, as they always did. Nothing had changed; Or that is how it seemed, at least.

Alpha decided to visit the Imprinting Room first; See what Tech had been left over this long. He was not surprised to see the Chair still standing in one piece. In his opinion, that thing belonged in a museum. Even in his Doll State, Alpha remembered fancying that technology. He based most of his past works from that Chair. Works that caused much pain, and suffering. But that was history. Alpha now used his brilliant mind for good; Helping. He had evolved.

After spending some more of his time looking over the wellbeing of the Chair, Alpha craved a personal matter. He wanted to visit his old Sleeping Pod. His mind could recall many of the nights spent in that Pod. The discovery of emotion had a great impact on his Doll State; The emotion of love. Love for Echo.

That 'love' tangled into an obsession; Which led to his current state of mind. Alpha knew he would not be where he was, if it weren't for love. Even though love had tainted his ways before, the overall effect was worth it. Now, Alpha actually understood it; Emotion. He had felt much over the recent years. Too much.

Alpha entered the Sleeping Chambers, hesitating for a moment. He had not been in this room for many years. It was odd: Being back. Letting out a sigh, Alpha scanned the area for his Pod. He was surprised to find it surrounded by numerous trinkets. His right eyebrow lifted, looking over the image.

He got even closer to the Pod, taking a better glance at the various items. Allowing his eyesight to drop, Alpha looked inside of it. There it was: Emptiness. For that's how Alpha felt; Empty. Hollow. His current emotions were mixed. That's why he had came back to this Dollhouse, to find himself. It seemed the perfect time to do so; As his friends thought him dead, from a past battle in Tucson.

Alpha became still; An old imprint coming into use. His ears twitched, picking up a stray noise. His left hand slowly sunk down into his pant's pocket, reaching for a knife's blade. He wasn't alone; And now he knew it.

He spun on his heel, turning to face his stalker. The silver knife was yanked from his pocket, ready for an attack. Alpha's expression was stern, while staring at this pale, slim face. His arm fell, dropping the knife. Alpha's pupils widened, still acknowledging this being.

"Your name is Alpha…" Her ghostly voice told him.

Alpha stood up straight, and gave her a slight nod of agreement. "Claire…" He said quietly, looking the woman over. It was clear that she hadn't been in any sunlight recently.

The Doll tilted her head. She wore an elegant, snow white gown. "My name is Whiskey." She simply stated.

Alpha moved towards her, eager to feel her touch. His palm raised to her face, brushing it with compassion. His eyes poured out into her own, seeking for the woman he once knew. "What has become of you?" Alpha hoarsely questioned, not believing Claire's fate.

Whiskey's eyes slid to the side, in the direction of Alpha's palm. "You are warm," She started, "… It's nice."

Alpha bit his bottom lip, still thinking this new aspect over. "Oh, hunny," He breathed, "I think you need a Treatment…"

* * *

**_So, that was 1/3! Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review! _**


	2. Helped

**_I've got some updates, about this story! :) My original idea was to write Alpha Imprinting Whiskey during this chapter, but also us view certain memories in between parts. I really tried to drag this Part out, so that I could do the next Part full of Memory-Goodness. xD So, sorry if this one isn't all that exciting! This Part is a tab shorter than the last, but that's no worry. I've also decided to extent this story; It will be longer than Three Parts, for sure. Not sure exactly how long it will go for, though. Please, enjoy! _**

**

* * *

**

The steps leading to the Imprinting Room creaked as Alpha led the way up them. Whiskey followed, very close behind him. She moved elegantly, allowing her gown to flutter from her legs' motions. Whiskey's hand smoothly slid along the railing.

Alpha was silent, finding Whiskey's presence odd. He had half forgotten how emotionless Actives were, while in their Doll States. Emotion had certainly left its mark within him. Alpha used to believe that the mark was a gift, but was now beginning to feel the opposite.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the duo made their way through Topher's Old Office, which ultimately connected to The Imprinting Room. Whiskey's concentration was distracted, as she glanced over at the nearest desk. Her legs shifted in course, aiming for the desk, and what lay upon it.

Alpha didn't notice Whiskey had wandered off, until entering the Imprinting Area. He turned around, searching for the blank Doll. Her image could be seen through the opened, twin doors. Alpha tilted his head, and went to catch her. Once reaching Whiskey's side, Alpha glared down at what she was fumbling with.

"She helped," Whiskey explained, raising the Wedge from off of the desk's top layer. Her eyes were set on the piece of Tech, as if playing a game of 'Follow the Leader' with it.

Alpha also lifted his hands, reaching for the Wedge. His fingers brushed against Whiskey's, only for a slight moment, as he took it from her. Whiskey turned her head, looking at Alpha. Their eyes met. Hers lacked personality, while his were filled with them.

Alpha brought the Wedge closer to his eyes, cutting Whiskey from his view. He inspected it carefully, trying to pick up a sign. Alpha could feel Whiskey's stare pounding into his figure.

Finally discovering what he had been searching for, Alpha lowered the Wedge, and pressed it gently to his chest. "Caroline…" He stated, recognizing this Wedge's possessor.

Whiskey nodded once more. "She helped." The words repeated from her lips. Like a phantom, the Doll tiptoed passed Alpha; It was her turn to lead the way.

Alpha remained still for a few moments, collecting his thoughts; They tended to get jumbled on a regular basis. Dozens of voices in Alpha's head didn't help him feel less insane. Blinking a few times, Alpha decided it was time to move on.

Whiskey had already sat herself in the Chair, waiting for Alpha to join her within the Imprinting Room. Her head was leaned back, relaxing on the resting spot, while her eyelids were half closed. She was the perfect model.

Alpha tried to keep his own eyes off of her, not wanting to see Claire in this state of mind. He had grown to know that Claire was beyond that 'Blank Slate'. She had evolved; As had he.

Alpha walked to the back of the room, looking for the secret compartment within one of the few walls. Once close enough, he tapped his fist against 'Wall Number One.' He was positive this was not the correct section. Alpha continued, lightly knocking on each wall's sections. After about a minute of searching, Alpha heard the echo he had been listening for.

He carefully removed the shielding piece of wall, and placed it on the floor. Revealed to Alpha, was a compartment filled with various Wedges. Each contained a unique being. A certain Wedge caught his interest; Alpha pulled that one free, and in front of his face.

This Wedge had been damaged badly. It looked as if it had been thrown with great force. Alpha could not help, but feel remorse for the lost soul within that Tech. His eyes rolled; There was that pesky emotion again.

Placing the Wedge back in its place, Alpha turned away from the collection. He knelt down, grabbing Caroline's Wedge from the floor; Alpha had sat it down while removing the fake wall piece. Giving this Wedge one more look over, Alpha retuned that one was well. He knew Caroline's Wedge needed to be as safe as possible.

Once the removed wall piece had been restored to its spot, Alpha turned his attention back to Whiskey. He sighed, and shut his eyes from a moment, resting them. Alpha hadn't slept in quite a few days. Traveling and fighting seemed to be his main priorities; Plus trying to stay alive.

Opening his eyelids, Alpha walked to the side of The Chair. His pupils fell downward, studying the small, computer-like screen. A number of options were listed. Alpha selected the best choice; The one, he estimated, that could do the most good.

About to activate the Imprinting Process, Alpha hesitated. He glanced over at Whiskey's limp body. She was still waiting; This seemed to be a skill of hers.

"This won't hurt," Alpha lied to her. He felt the need to put closure to any of Whiskey's fears.

There was only silence. At first, Alpha speculated that Whiskey had fallen asleep; Something he wished he could be doing himself. Once a few more seconds passed by, he chose to enter his commands. The Chair started to tilt back, Whiskey also.

Just as the buzzing sound started, and the Chair began to heat up, Whiskey's lips parted, finally replying. "Telling tales is not polite," She scolded him, knowing that this Treatment would in fact cause her much pain. Blue, glowing lights molded around her skull, violating her brain.

Alpha took a step back, watching the process take place. After one minute of pure suffering, Whiskey went still. She had 'Fallen Asleep, For A Little While'. Alpha, once again, began to type in numerous codes. His genius personalities were coming together as one, aiding him with this task.

Nitpicking at Whiskey's memories, Alpha was able to decode a handful of them. He was shocked at the fact that he, himself, also remembered them. The scenes unfolded within his mind, being painted like pictures. Real memories were so different from synthetic ones, no matter how painful they tended to be.

* * *

**_Enjoyed it, I hope. :) Please, leave a review, and let me know your thoughts so far. _**


	3. Loved

Alpha's eyes squinted simultaneously, his mind(s) deep in thought. The blue glow, coming from The Chair, reflected off of his intense orbs. A red color had attached itself around his irises, showing off Alpha's lack of sleep and steady work. He had taken up the task of aiding Claire - No, this was Whiskey - hours before this moment.

Occasionally Alpha's eyes would slither away from The Chair, and meet Whiskey's still, patient face. Every glance cracked his heart even more. The memories he shared with the woman in front of himself were difficult, and full of sorrow. They had experienced a gain of trust at one point. They had overcome their instincts of hatred and fear for one another. And most importantly, those instincts evolved into something more; Something that could not be Imprinted, or Wiped away easily. Love. Passion.

Biting his tongue, Alpha continued on with his work. The past was the past. Yes, there had been love and passion. And lust - My God, there had been lust - but this was the now. Today was a new day, no matter how old it seemed to be. No matter how badly he wished it were.

Minutes flew right by, and Alpha steadily raced towards his goal. He would rescue the woman he had harmed so many times before. He would finally be able to see that glow in her eyes, the one he had come to be so familiar with. The one he missed daily, and made his heart ache with every beat.

And then it happened. Alpha had done it. Every memory on the electronic screen before his eyes matched up. Although there were a few missing pieces, the puzzle seemed to stick together nicely. The codes of gibberish strangely made the most sense, as little things did now-a-days.

All that was left to do was click the final trigger. It's odd, really; An action so small can lead up to something this great, this spectacular. Just look at the current world. Little things add up to big things, and before you know it… Click! Alpha slowly pushed the button.

Whiskey's frail body jolted with life. Alpha was actually taken off guard from this motion. He had been so used to the stillness. The girl's hidden eyes rolled in all directions imaginable, as her patched up mind reentered its home. Her lips quivered slightly, and her feet twitched.

Alpha made his way to the front side of The Chair, his eyes never leaving Whiskey's face. He could actually see Claire's essence flowing into the body. For some reason, Alpha felt nervous. It was as if he were on his first date once again - Of course, that had only been an implanted memory.

His inner mumblings were brought to a halt, as was Whiskey's Treatment. She receded back to her motionless state, and the blue lights surrounding her skull faded with the sound of dying power. It was finished. Alpha smirked, watching The Chair straighten up.

Whiskey's eyes slowly opened, revealing new, emotion-packed pupils. Her head lifted off of the Chair's padding, and turned, investigating this room. She seemed to be avoiding Alpha's being, and he did not fail to catch on. Continuing her curious gaze, Whiskey checked her own body.

"… I prefer black." She finally stated, admiring her gown.

"Claire?" Alpha questioned instantly, needing a confirmation.

Taking a moment to think it over, Claire finally nodded. Her mind was no longer clouded. "Yes. It's me." She pushed herself out of the Chair's holding, and stood for the first time. Her long, graceful legs carried herself beautifully. Just as Alpha remembered.

"It's so…" She started.

"Gloomy?" Alpha offered an appropriate word.

"No." Claire explained. "Well, yes, it is gloomy. But that's not what I mean…" She took a few steps and reached out, touching one of the cold walls. "It's how I left it."

Alpha smiled weakly at her. He took one, simply step towards Claire, and grunted in pain. His right hand rushed for his stomach, clutching the still open wound. The pain had been pushed out of his mind, but it could not be forced out any longer.

Claire faced the injured man, looking him over. "You're hurt." She moved closer to him. "And it's gotten worse. Probably infected… How long since you acquired it?" Finally reaching him, Claire took his arm around her shoulder, helped Alpha walk through the Imprinting Room.

"Maybe a day, at most." Alpha told her. Although he tried to hide it, he was ecstatic from Claire's touch. She had a warmth to her, something Alpha greedily took in.

"And it's a stab wound?" Before Alpha could reply, Claire butted back in. "Of course it is."

The two made their way through the Dollhouse, and ended up in the usual medical center. Dr. Saunders' Office. It seemed more or less the same, only more dusty. Claire entered first, sliding her large door open. Alpha slowly followed.

"Hop up," She ordered, pointing at the examination table. Claire grabbed at her lab coat, the white fabric felt good in her hands once again. She slipped it on herself, and fixed her hair, as it got caught in the coat's clutches.

"White's always been my favorite color on you," Alpha stated from his spot on the table.

"Really?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow. She made her way over to a cabinet, and searched for a medical kit.

"That is why I got you that dress, after all." He grinned at her, remembering the gown and the past it shared with him.

Claire smiled, her back facing Alpha. "So my joke earlier didn't go unnoticed?" She tugged a clear box out of the occupied cabinet, and removed a handful of tools.

"Not at all." Alpha snickered. "You still prefer black over white."

Claire collected her needed materials, and made her way back over to Alpha. "Lay back, and remove your shirt."

"It's not the first time you've asked that of me, you know." He said casually, and unbuttoned his jacket. Next he removed his tank top, leaving nothing between Claire and his bare chest.

"Very funny." Claire huffed, ignoring his crude remark. She inspected Alpha's stomach wound, looking it over carefully. "It's not too deep. And not badly infected. Yet. Unfortunately disinfectants aren't really handy right now, so all I can do is patch you up."

Claire readied her tools, and took a moment to calm herself. She took a deep breath, and let it flow through her system. It was time. "Ready?" She asked him.

Alpha returned a simply nod, and prepared himself. His eye winced as Claire stuck him with the sharp, pointed metal. The simple operation remained silent between them both, until Claire finally decided to say something.

"… You never came back." She suddenly told him.

"What?"

"You promised me that you'd come back. That if I waited here long enough…" Claire's voice faded.

"And I did, Claire." Alpha tried to comfort her. "I'm here." His raised his hand, and placed it on her shoulder.

"After how many years, though?" She cried out, tears gathering in her eye sockets. Alpha was silent. "How many?"

"… It's been over seven years since I last saw you, Claire." Alpha informed, reluctantly.


End file.
